


On the receiving end

by Linadoon



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tugger, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, shitty title is shitty, top Mistoffelees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “I was wondering… If you have ever been in the receiving end before…”“Receiving end of…?” Tugger raised his head to look down at his mate, an eyebrow arched and a grin on his face.“A dick.” Mistoffelees said as a matter of fact, smiling at Tugger’s laugh.“No, not really.” The Maine Coon shrugged.“Haven’t even thought of it?” Mistoffelees leaned his head to the side, noticing the soft blush on his mate’s face.“No, I have.” Tugger explained with another shrug. He raised above the tux, supporting his weight on his arms. “But never got around to do it...”-Bottom Tugger time!
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	On the receiving end

Hidden away in the lower drawer of an old cupboard, two cats were tangled together, paws roaming each other’s bodies and mouths locked in a passionate kiss. The warm air in the den was heavy with arousal as they rocked against each other.

The tuxedo cat panted against the Maine Coon’s mouth once they pulled away, lungs aching with need for air.

“Tugger…” Mistoffelees spoke and Tugger decided to take his kisses somewhere else in the meantime, pressing his lips against his mate’s neck.

“Hm?” Tugger hummed against Mistofelees’ monochromatic fur.

“You have been with many queens and toms before, right?”

The Maine Coon stopped for a moment, surprised by the question.

“… Yeah…?” He answered tentatively, focusing on biting his mate’s neck softly, almost as if trying to distract him from the conversation.

“Was just wondering…” Mistoffelees’ was interrupted by a pleased mewl, feeling Tugger’s fangs poking the sensitive skin of his scruff.

“If it was true?” Tugger chuckled, his warm breath ghosting over the tux’s skin and making him shudder ever so slightly.

“No, I know that already.” Mistoffelees rolled his eye, leaning his head back as the larger cat started lapping his tongue down his neck, reaching his collarbone. “I was wondering… If you have ever been in the receiving end before…”

“Receiving end of…?” Tugger raised his head to look down at his mate, an eyebrow arched and a grin on his face.

“A dick.” Mistoffelees said as a matter of fact, smiling at Tugger’s laugh.

“No, not really.” The Maine Coon shrugged.

“Haven’t even thought of it?” Mistoffelees leaned his head to the side, noticing the soft blush on his mate’s face.

“No, I have.” Tugger explained with another shrug. He raised above the tux, supporting his weight on his arms. “But never got around to do it...” And he laughed again at Mistoffelees’ face. “Surprised?”

“I guess…” The tux rolled his shoulders. His eyes ran down the large form of his mate, looming above him, and he squirmed in place, bucking his hips inconspicuously. “Are you interested on trying it out?”

Tugger’s grin stretched a bit more and the blush contrasted beautifully with his golden-like skin.

“You want to fuck me?” He purred, deep down in his chest.

“Yeah.” Mistoffelees nodded, running his paws over Tugger’s thin but strong arms, that supported his weight with almost no difficulty. “If you’re okay with it.”

“Have you fucked anyone before?” Tugger leaned his head to the side, curious as a kitten.

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Tumblebrutus.” Mistoffelees frowned at Tugger’s wide eyes. “What?! You know both of us had already had sex before we got together!”

The Maine Coon laughed, shaking his head as if to appease his mate.

“I know, I just wasn’t expecting it to have been him…”

“He is my friend. Why wouldn’t we?” The magician shrugged.

“Did he have a good time?” Tugger arched an eyebrow.

“By what he said, yes.” Mistoffelees answered simply, smiling at the memory. “But it was our first time, so we were… Fumbling a bit.”

“Hm-hm…”

Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger, waiting for something, but the Maine Coon supported his stare, without speaking up. The tux already knew that his mate was thinking, processing the information and forming his decision about the talk.

For Mistoffelees, reading other cats was an easy task, and he would say Tugger was the easiest one out of them all. There was something on those vague eyes, an almost innocent like glint that went very well with the blush that was taking over Tugger’s face.

Getting Tugger flustered was easy for Mistoffelees, and he always thought his mate looked adorable like that.

“So…?” He asked, unsure if he should or not press.

The thoughtful look disappeared from Tugger’s eyes and it was changed for a playful look and a grin. But Mistoffelees could still see that that same glint from before was still there.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” The large cat said with a shrug, but with an interesting edge in his voice. He rolled off Mistoffelees and laid on his back with a pleased sigh. “Well? I’m all yours.”

“Wait, right now?” The magical cat blinked, leaning on his side and looking down at the Maine Coon.

“Of course. What better moment?” Tugger shrugged, his smile never once leaving his face. “Unless if you want to wait and do it another day…”

“No!” Mistoffelees said quickly, not wanting to let go of that chance. He climbed over his mate with quick movements. “Let’s do it.”

“That’s more like it.” Tugger purred, reaching up and pulling Mistoffelees down by the neck.

Their lips met with the same intensity from before and the two resumed their making out as if they hadn’t had that conversation. Mistoffelees unsheathed his claws, running them under Tugger’s mane, carefully scratching his chest. Tugger groaned against the tux’s mouth, enjoying the feeling. And as his large paws reached for Mistoffelees’ hips, the magician could feel a slight hesitance on the touch, almost as if Tugger didn’t know what to do or where to put his paws.

“Are you nervous, Tugger?” He huffed once they pulled away to breath.

“No…” Tugger answered in an automatic manner, but Mistoffelees could see right through it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you~” The magician smiled cheekily at his mate who just gave him a similar smile as answer.

Mistoffelees pressed one more kiss against Tugger’s lips before peppering kisses over his strong jaw, making his way down slowly. The Maine Coon sighed, one paw raising to comb his fingers through the tux’s dark headfur. Mistoffelees purred in appreciation for the touch, taking his kisses lower and pulling at his mate's mane with his teeth, while his hands stroked Tugger’s sides.

The larger cat moaned, bucking his hips against his mate, pressing his hardening dick against short, dark fur.

Mistoffelees continued kissing his way down Tugger’s stomach and finally reached his crotch. Still, he promptly ignored the hard member in front of him, focusing on softly biting and licking Tugger’s groin. A louder moan escaped the Maine Coon as the small tux nosed the area, breathing against his warm, sensitive skin and making him shudder. Mistoffelees took his time, already knowing all the spots to lick and nip at, hearing as Tugger moaned above him, responsive as ever.

A large paw tugged at Mistoffelees headfur, making him look up.

“Enough teasing, you minx…” Tugger hissed, a crooked grin on his face. He winked at the tux who chuckled.

“Impatient…” He said, looking up at the larger cat from under his eyelashes.

“Yeah, sure-- Oh…” Tugger let out a pleased groan when Mistoffelees’ paw reached for his hard cock, stroking it slowly. He bucked his hips upwards, wanting to feel more, while the tuxedo cat continued being a big tease.

Mistoffelees was determined on making it a really good experience for his mate, remembering how his first time on the receiving end had been… Not the best. He continued stroking Tugger, while his free hand still caressed the sensitive inside of Tugger’s strong and long tights.

After hearing a soft whine from the larger cat, together with a patting on his head, Mistoffelees finally brought his lips to the leaking tip, lapping at it with his tongue and tasting the building pre-cum. Tugger moaned as the tux worked. Mistoffelees licked his mate’s hard cock, from the base to the tip, nipping at his most sensitive spots and working him up just right, until Tugger was squirming beneath him.

He pulled away, ignoring Tugger’s annoyed whine.

“Alright, so, let’s try this out.” Mistoffelees spat into his fingers, making sure to coat them with enough spit. He looked over to his mate as if waiting to hear what he had to say on the matter. 

“Yeah...” The Maine Coon nodded, giving the tux his trade mark crooked grin, bucking his hips with want. “Go easy on me, yeah, babe?”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at that.

He grasped the base of Tugger’s dick, bringin his mouth to it once more, almost as if to distract the other as he worked. He pressed one finger against Tugger’s opening, being sure to keep his claws sheathed. A gasp escaped Tugger and Mistoffelees looked up at him, watching his expression as his finger poked around, slowly pressing past the tight ring of muscles.

Tugger let out a whimper and Mistoffelees felt him tense. The magical cat was careful, pushing the finger in and out, to get the other used to the feeling. Tugger whined, squirming in place with a frown.

Mistoffelees stopped.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine…” Tugger nodded, opening glazed eyes and nodding towards the cat.

Still paying close attention to his mate, the tux pushed another finger in, slowly. Tugger reacted, letting out a groan that turned into soft panting as the digits pressed deeper inside him. He explored slowly as felt the larger cat relax more and more as he pressed against some nerves. Tugger panted above him, squirming as Mistoffelees poked around, going deeper and searching for a spot in particular.

“Ah!” A loud moan escaped Tugger and Mistoffelees smiled against the red, warm skin of his hard on.

He pushed his fingertips against that area one or two times more and Tugger bucked against his fingers, seeking more of that feeling, his noises getting louder as Mistoffelees continued. And when he pulled his fingers out, not wanting Tugger to come right now, he could hear his mate whine disappointely.

“S-so that’s how it feels like?” Tugger asked and Mistoffelees almost chuckled at the soft shaking of his voice.

“Yeah.” He purred, pleased, pressing one last kiss on Tugger’s hard cock. He was really enjoying the way he was affecting his mate right now.

“Alright…” Tugger nodded, the paw on Mistoffelees’ headfur making him raise his head. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but stare, appreciating the look of a very flustered Tugger, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust staring at him. “I want to feel you inside me now.”

The tuxedo cat felt his whole body warm up and vibrate at those words. Well, if he affected Tugger so well, so did the Maine Coon affect him.

“Sure.” Mistoffelees nodded with a smile.

He straightened himself, kneeling in between Tugger’s legs. The position was a bit strange, with Tugger being so much bigger than Mistoffelees, his long legs resting on each side of the tux’s thin waist, while Mistoffelees lined himself with Tugger’s entrance.

He pushed in, slowly, and Tugger let out a soft hiss at the first stretch. The magical cat patiently waited, to make sure his mate would enjoy this. He remembered his first time with Tumblebrutus, a long time ago, and how their impatience and inexperience made it more uncomfortable for the both of them.

“Tugger, are you okay?”

“I am…” Tugger nodded with a sigh and Mistoffelees could feel the legs around him relax.

“Are you sure?” The magical cat asked once more, just to be sure.

“Hm-hm.” He nodded once again, shooting Mistoffelees a look that practically begged him to continue.

Mistoffelees did so, pushing in just a bit more.

“O-oh, fuck…” Tugger panted, closing his eyes tightly.

“You’re tight…” Mistoffelees grunted, stopping his movement once he felt more resistance.

“Sorry…” The Maine Coon let out in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, and he sounded so cute – Mistoffelees had to hold back a giggle, smiling at his mate. Tugger opened his eyes, looking up at Mistoffelees’ ones, before turning his attention down to where the two were connected, his eyebrows furrowing in strange concentration.

“Just try and relax, Tugs.” Mistoffelees said sweetly, stroking Tugger’s strong tights with slow circular motions.

A pleased sigh escaped Tugger and, as he rested his head on the blankets again, Mistoffelees could feel the tight walls around him relax, even if just a little. He pushed in slowly, still caressing his mate comfortingly. He slipped in easier this time. Tugger groaned, low, biting his lower lip as if to stop himself from making a louder noise.

But the magician knew that, once they get it going, his mate would not hold back his sounds anymore.

“F-fuck… Misto…” Tugger moaned as Mistoffelees went deeper, feeling less and less resistance as Tugger relaxed around and beneath him.

By the Maine Coon’s furrowed brow, the tux knew it probably still stung a bit so he gave him a few seconds to adjust before moving again, repeating the process until he was burrowed all the way inside his mate, his pelvis pressed flush against Tugger’s. The two stayed like that, as if processing their situation and the violent flow of sensations that came with it.

“Oh, yes…” Tugger purred while wrapping his legs tighter around Mistoffelees, keeping him anchored in place. He moved slightly and both moaned at the feeling. “Fuck, you feel so good, Misto…”

“Everlasting…” Mistoffelees panted, overwhelmed with the heat that surrounded him, taking a moment to appreciate it and the way one of Tugger’s feet pressed back and forth against his leg, something he normally did when they cuddled. “I’m going to move now.”

Tugger nodded with a silent moan.

Mistoffelees rested his paws on Tugger’s hips, slowly pulling out, already missing the warmth and tightness. He paid attention to the larger cat, watching his reaction as he pulled almost all the way, before pushing back in. Tugger shuddered and a loud, breathless gasp escaped him, the sound coming out again when Mistoffelees repeated the movement. He established a rhythm and Tugger fumbled at bit, before matching up with him.

Paws reached for the tux, breaking his concentration, and he allowed himself to be brought back down, until he was laying on top of the larger cat. He was too small to reach far enough, so Tugger curled up, leaning his weight on his forearms and bending his head down so their lips could meet again.

The kiss was passionate, but sloppy, with their panting and moaning interrupting them every time their mouths pressed together. They rocked against each other and Mistoffelees could feel Tugger’s hard dick pressed against the fur of his stomach, wetting the fur in a strangely satisfying way.

Once a loud moan escaped Tugger, Mistoffelees pressed his face against his mate’s neck, inhaling his strong scent and grooming the fur around it, pushing the collar out of the way to reach more sensitive areas. He nipped at the skin of Tugger’s scruff and the Maine Coon reacted by bucking his hips, hard. Mistoffelees grounded his hips down as a countereaction and Tugger loudly mewled in bliss.

“You-- You can go faster, Misto…” Tugger panted, breathless.

“Ah… You sure?”

“Yeah…” The word turned into a moan midway and Tugger squirmed under Mistoffelees as he changed his position slightly. His paws, which were roaming up and down Mistoffelees’ body, rested on his waist and the tux hesitated for a second, wondering if his mate was taking a step back and asking him to stop. But all Tugger did was rock against him.

Mistoffelees did as told then, quickening his pace.

“Oooh, yes!” Tugger threw his head back with a loud moan, the sound ringing inside the tux’s ears.

Tugger was already quite loud in bed, but now he was somehow in another level. Each pant, each moan, groan and growl seemed to be intensified as they rocked against each other, with Mistoffelees buried deep inside Tugger. It was as if something had suddenly clicked inside him.

Everlasting, he sounded so good.

Mistoffelees couldn’t take his eyes away from Tugger, feeling entranced by the Maine Coon’s expression and sounds, and he wanted more. He wanted to watch Tugger come undone under his paws, he wanted to hear Tugger screaming his name as he came all over their already musky, messy fur.

And he had an idea on how to do so.

Mistoffelees grabbed one of Tugger’s legs, eyes not leaving his mate’s while he raised the leg up high, resting it over his right shoulder. Still holding the Maine Coon’s stare, Mistoffelees pressed his lips against the side of the long leg, his breath ghosting over the dark brown fur and making it stand up slightly. Tugger moaned at the sight and the soft kisses, but the moan quickly turned into a cry as Mistoffelees resumed his thrusting, the new position allowing him to push and pull in a different angle. And judging by the way his mate was squirming and panting underneath him, Mistoffelees had hit the jackpot.

“Ah, Fuck! Yes!” Tugger cried out, claws digging into the blankets as he tried bucking against the tux, fumbling as their pace quickened. “Fuck me, baby!” He arched his back in pleasure, as Mistoffelees continued rocking back and forth, pressing that same area again and again.

The tux moaned just as loud, mouthing and nipping at Tugger’s leg, his mate’s loud, pleasured sounds ringing in his ears. The air was heavy with the scent of musk, of sex and unashamed arousal and that, together with the warmth of his mate all around him, was making him feel overwhelmed, but in a good way.

Mistoffelees didn’t want it to end.

He let go of Tugger’s hips, wrapping his arms around his leg, digging his unsheathed claws on Tugger’s tights as if using it as a mast of support as he thrusted inside Tugger with abandon.

He could hear the soft, broken explicit words the Maine Coon was muttering to himself, gasping and panting as his body shuddered, knowing that that meant he would soon reach his breaking point.

Mistoffelees made sure to watch, locking eyes with his mate as he whimpered and squirmed until…

“Misto…!” With a loud cry and a surprisingly high arch of his back, Tugger covered both his and Mistoffelees’ stomach in white.

The magical cat made sure to enjoy the way Tugger squirmed and shook beneath him, face red, fur a mess, while sluggishly bucking his hips up, tightening around him as he enjoyed the bliss of release.

With a moan, Mistoffelees reached his peak, spilling inside his mate who let out a pleased mewl at the feeling. Mistoffelees panted as he slowed his thrusts to a lazy and shallow movement, slowly riding out his orgasm and allowing Tugger's tightening walls to milk him out till the very last drop. Tugger kept him in place, with both his shaking legs and his strong paws.

And as he stilled, the room turned silent, aside from their loud breathing as the two tried catching their breath, slowly returning from cloud nine.

Mistoffelees was the first one to recover, moving slowly once noticing Tugger was still panting silently beneath him. He rested his paws on the Maine Coon’s hips and carefully pulled out, hearing a soft hiss coming from the larger cat.

“Are you alright?” Mistoffelees asked, laying his body over his mate’s, ignoring the mess between their fur. He peppered Tugger’s jaw with soft kisses, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t think ‘ _alright’_ really cut it…” Tugger said, breathless, and even if the tux couldn’t see his mate’s smile, he was able to hear it in his voice.

Mistoffelees smiled as well, leaning over his mate and nuzzling his neck. Tugger wrapped an arm around the tuxedo cat, pulling him closer as he started to purr, the vibrations going down his body and shaking Mistoffelees above him, who answered with his own pleased purring.

The two stayed like that, enjoying the moment.

“Welll…” Tugger spoke up and Mistoffelees looked up, staring at two shiny amber eyes who looked at him with that same glint the tux had seen earlier. “Can we do it again another time?”

“ _Anytime_ you want~” Mistoffelees purred, wrapping his arms around Tugger’s shoulders and pulling him down so their lips could meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus Tugger became a bottom.  
> 


End file.
